FINALE (Monopoly Wii)
FINALE is the fifth and final episode of Monopoly (Wii) on 'Game Grumps VS'. Intro Arin: Alright, welcome back! Dan: Okay, welcome to our Finale of Monopol-I! Progress Round Twenty-Five {Continued from last Episode} Risky Biznu → Roll: (dice roll not shown, but the piece moved 8 spaces based on where he was and where he landed); Lands on: Pacific Avenue, pays Ralf $12 Round Twenty-Six: Rad Tad → Roll: 4+2 (6); Lands on: Community Chest → “Life insurance matures. Collect $100;” buys back Indiana Avenue from the bank Indiana Avenue Ralf → Roll: Double 2s (4); Lands on: Kentucky Avenue, still mortgaged; Roll #2: 5+3 (8); Lands on: Marvin Gardens, pays Fimble $24 Fimble → Roll: 2+5 (7; Lands on: Chance → “Pay for repairs: For each House pay $25, for each Hotel pay $100;” pays $100 Risky Biznu → Roll: 3+1 (4); Lands on: Short Railroad, buys it for $200 Round Twenty-Seven: Rad Tad → Roll: 4+5 (9); Lands on: Atlantic Avenue, Fimble buys it for $500 after selling a house from Park Place (As of now, all of the properties are owned) Ralf → Roll: 6+5 (11); Lands on: GO Fimble → Roll: 4+2 (6); Lands on: Waterworks, owes Risky Biznu $60, sells house off Boardwalk Risky Biznu → Roll: 1+5 (6); Passes GO; Lands on: Mediterranean Avenue, pays Ralf $250 Round Twenty-Eight: Rad Tad → Roll: 2+6 (8); Lands on: Pennsylvania Avenue, owes Risky Biznu $28, re-mortgages Indiana Avenue Ralf → Roll: 6+4 (10); Lands on: JUST VISITING Arin and Dan trade: Ralf hands over $600 for Fimble’s New York Avenue Fimble → Roll: 3+1 (4); Lands on: N.C. Avenue, pays Ralf $26 Risky Biznu → Roll: 3+4 (7); Lands on: Vermont Avenue, pays Ralf $550 Round Twenty-Nine: Rad Tad → Roll: 2+1 (3); Lands on: Park Place, owes Fimble $175, mortgages Illinois Avenue Ralf → Roll: 2+4 (6); Lands on: St. James Place; Purchases 4 houses on Orange properties Fimble → Roll: 2+3 (5); Lands on: Park Place; Purchases 3 houses, one on each Yellow property Risky Biznu → Roll: 3+6 (9); Passes GO; Lands on: Community Chest → “Bank Error in Your Favor. Collect $200” Round Thirty: Rad Tad → Roll: 1+5 (6); Passes GO; Lands on: Baltic Avenue, owes Ralf $450; BANKRUPTS; Ralf gains all of Rad Tad’s properties (Red) Ralf → Roll: 6+2 (8); Lands on: Illinois Avenue; pays off mortgages on Red properties Fimble → Roll: 2+3 (5); Passes GO; Lands on: Community Chest → “Doctor’s fees. Pay $50.” Risky Biznu → Roll: 2+5 (7); Lands on: Illinois Avenue, pays Ralf $40 Round Thirty-One: Ralf → Roll: 2+5 (7); Lands on: Pacific Avenue, pays Risky Biznu $26 Fimble → Roll: 6+2 (8; Lands on: JUST VISITING Risky Biznu → Roll: 2+5 (7); Lands on: Pacific Avenue Round Thirty-Two: Ralf → Roll: 4+2 (6); Lands on: Park Place, pays Fimble $175 Fimble → Roll: 4+2 (6); Lands on: St. James, pays Ralf $70 Risky Biznu → Roll: 1+3 (4); Lands on: Short Line Round Thirty-Three: Ralf → Roll: 1+6 (7); Passes GO; Lands on: Income Tax, pays $200 Fimble → Roll: Double 3s (6); Lands on: Chance → “Go to the nearest utility. Buy from the bank if unowned. If owned, roll the dice and pay 10 times that amount.” Goes to Water Works, rolls 11, pays Risky Biznu $110; Roll #2: 1+5 (6); Lands on: Pennsylvania Avenue, pays Risky Biznu $28 Risky Biznu → Roll: 4+2 (6); Passes GO; Lands on: Mediterranean Avenue, pays Ralf $250 Round Thirty-Four: Ralf → Roll: 1+6 (7); Lands on: St. Charles, pays Risky Biznu $10; buys one set of houses on Orange properties Fimble → Roll: 5+4 (9); Passes GO; Lands on: Baltic Avenue, owes Ralf $450; sells houses on Blue properties to pay rent Risky Biznu → Roll: 5+3 (8); Lands on: Connecticut Avenue, owes Ralf $600; mortgages Pennsylvania and Pacific Avenues to pay the rent Round Thirty-Five: Ralf → Roll: 2+3 (5); Lands on: St. James Place; Purchases two sets of houses on his Red properties Fimble → Roll: 5+1 (6); Lands on: Connecticut Avenue, owes Ralf $600; declares BANKRUPT, giving Ralf his properties Risky Biznu → Roll: 3+1 (4); Lands on: States Avenue Round Thirty-Six: Ralf → Roll: Double 3s (6); Lands on: Chance → “Speeding fine $15;” buys 5 houses on Orange properties and upgrades New York Avenue to a Hotel; Roll #2: 5+3 (8); Lands on: GO TO JAIL Risky Biznu → Roll: 2+5 (7); Lands on: FREE PARKING Round Thirty-Seven: Ralf → JAIL Roll #1: 2+3 Risky Biznu → Roll: 2+3 (5); Lands on: B. & O. Railroad, pays Ralf $100 Round Thirty-Eight: Ralf → JAIL Roll #2: 2+4 Risky Biznu → Roll: 4+6 (10); Lands on: Short Line Round Thirty-Nine: Ralf → Rolls: 6+4 (10); Pays bail (for some reason); Lands on: FREE PARKING Risky Biznu → Roll: 4+2 (6); Passes GO; Lands on: Mediterranean Avenue, owes Ralf $250; mortgages Short Line Round Forty: Ralf → Roll: 6+2 (8); Lands on: Water Works, pays Risky Biznu $80 Risky Biznu → Roll: 6+1 (7); Lands on: Vermont Avenue, owes Ralf $550; BANKRUPTS Final Score First Place: Ralf (Arin) Second Place: Risky Biznu Third Place: Fimble Last Place: Rad Tad Outro Arin: "Ah yeah. Pound my asshole.” (Pause) Arin: “It burns.” Dan: Laughs Door creaks. Arin: “It burns.” External links * Category:Monopoly (Wii) Episodes Category:Danny and Arin Episodes Category:Game Grumps VS Episodes Category:Finale